The invention relates to an attachment of a household appliance, particularly to a plug/socket assembly of a household appliance securing the appliance when the electric power lead thereof is pulled.
A conventional plug is always inserted in a socket when a household appliance works. However, when the lead connected to the socket is incautiously pulled, it usually gives rise to the appliance""s overturn for the reason that the connection between the plug and socket is too tight. As a result, the staff being cooked in the appliance inevitably spills out, especially in case the staff is liquid.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide a plug/socket assembly to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art. The plug portion attached to the appliance may readily be separated from the socket portion when a force is applied to the socket portion in accordance with the present invention so as to avoid overturning the appliance.
A plug/socket assembly according to the present invention includes a plug portion and a socket portion. The plug portion comprises a fastener connected to a household appliance, a metal plate set in the fastener; and two contact poles mounted to the fastener with a front end connected to a heat circuit of the household appliance and a back end extending out of the fastener.
The socket portion comprises a casing, a lead, two elastic flakes, two magnetic bodies and a lead connector. The casing includes an upper cover, a lower cover and two contact holes formed at their joint. The lead is connected to a power supply and the elastic flakes respectively by its inner end and outer end, wherein each elastic flake is set in the casing respectively against the two contact holes. Both of the two magnetic bodies positioned in the casing have an end extending out of the casing. The lead connector connecting to the lead causes an angle formed between the joint direction of the plug and socket portions and the outer end of the lead.
When the plug portion and socket portion are used together, the magnetic bodies and the elastic flakes contact the metal plate and the contact poles at the same time, respectively.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of projects may be arranged on the fastener to support the socket portion when it rotates, and the fastener may be fastened on the appliance with the contact poles. A magnet may be positioned between the two magnetic bodies, which may be set between the contact holes. Some slots may be set at the upper and lower end edge of the magnetic body to make the slots associate with the corresponding protuberances on the upper and lower cover for fixing the magnetic bodies inside the casing. The lead connector may be made of rigid materials, sleeved on the lead, and fixed on the lead-connected end of the casing. As a result, an angle from approximately 5xc2x0 to approximately 135xc2x0 is formed between the outer end of the lead and the horizontal direction to make the plug portion depart from the socket portion readily when a force is applied to the lead. The lead connector may include a circular slot in order to pass through and have itself be fastened in the casing.
According to the present invention, each end of said elastic flakes facing the contact hole may involve a round touch point for conveniently contacting the contact poles.